The Chronicles of SonAmy
by DW611
Summary: Edited version of The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy. Shawn, Carly, Pattie, The One Year War, Daisy, David, Carl, Scorch, and West Valley are owned by me. The rest is owned by SEGA. Scorch name came from Nebula the Hedgehog. Read and review if you can please I would really appreciate it if you can.
1. Heartbroken

_**What's up it's your main man DW611 again, there with the first chapter of The Chronicles of SonAmy. This is the edited version of The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy, my first Sonamy story.**_

_**I liked The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy, but there where something's that I don't like about it. I saw hell of a lot of mistakes or I didn't follow what I planned at some parts of the story.**_

_**To anyone who read The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy and who: left a good review on it, followed it, or favorite it? Well this story is for you guys because I've gave up on that story a long time ago.**_

_**When I started The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy I didn't leave an author note. I should've let in the first chapter of that story telling the readers to not leave a bad review because of the plot. I've should've say that that chapter was going to tell you guys the plot, and don't leave a review telling me that it some kind of sexiest story or you don't like the plot.**_

_**I'm not doing that mistake ever again, this chapter is going to tell you guys the plot.**_

_**If you don't like the plot of the original version of this story? I would advise you to not read this story, or tell me that you hate this story because the plot has been done with a lot times in other Sonamy stories. **_

_**If you haven't read the original version of this story well let me tell you what the plot is. Sonic tells Amy he wishes she would die, she heartbroken with that and decides to fake her death and run away and start a whole new life, Sonic is heartbroken because he thinks that he is the cause of her death.**_

_**Yes the plot is one of those a man hurts the perfect woman. She leaves him and he's left hurting and wishing that he didn't hurt her. I'm not making trying to make it all males are assholes and females are better. ONCE AGAIN I'M NOT MAKING IT MALES ARE ASSHOLES, THESE ARE MY REASONS.**_

_**First I'm a male and I'm pound to be the gender I am. Second I'm also someone who doesn't think of a gender being better than the other.**_

_**To me I believe that we're all equal. Man, woman, or children we're all humans beings. So don't come tell me that I'm making some kind of sexist story or the plot is been done a lot of times. **_

_**This story has a lot of twist and turns that make it a good story, like the Tails and Sally situation.**_

_**So yes Sonic is going to be mean to Amy in this chapter, but I'm going to show you why he did what he did later on in this story.**_

_**I'm not trying to sound like someone that can't take criticism. It just I hate it when someone read something they hate. Then complain about it saying they hate it for their reasons.**_

_**Also if you're a Sally or a Sonally fan I would also advise you to not read any further. I would like to say that I DON'T HAVE ANYTING AGAINST SALLY OR THE IDEA OF SONALLY. I JUST THINK AMY IS BETTER FOR SONIC THAN SALLY IS THAT ALL. **_

_**You've been warned about the plot and Sally. So don't leave a flame for the plot because I don't want to deal with that again.**_

* * *

_**The ages of the characters: Sonic: 21 Amy: 18 Sally: 21**_

A pink hedgehog was running though the streets of Station Square, trying to go to her house, which was about two or three miles out in the forest. While she was running home she was crying her eyes out. The heartbroken hedgehog's name is Amy Rose.

To her friends Amy was known for her known for her being optimistic, quick temper, and always being captured by the evil Doctor Eggman and being resumed by the hero of Mobius. Also she was known for her not dying love for her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic was the hero of Mobius but he's stolen her heart years ago. When would you ask will the answer is the day he first saved her and ever since then she loved him with all of her heart.

She would always follow her hero every chances she got, because she was got trying to show him that she's the right girl for him and not Sally, his girl friend. She wouldn't catch him most of the time, because her love was The Fast Thing Alive. But the times she would catch him she would give him one of her famous death hugs.

Did she mean to hug him that tightly? She didn't mean to give him hugs that tight. There was something about him that just sparks happiness and excitement thought out her body. He could spark that spark even thought the darkest times.

She would also try to tell him that Sally is a cheater, but every time she did he would just call her a liar and run away.

After a few minutes of running, she finally stops to catch her breath. Trying to catch her breath she was huffing and puffing. This went on for about a good minute or two before she looked up at the sky with a tear falling down her muzzle.

Looking up at the sky remind her to much of Sonic. All the times he would leave her to save the world, she would always look up at the sky. Hoping he was looking at the sky and thinking of her.

Without any warning she was once again found herself crying like a baby, because she didn't want to remember those times. She snaps out of her thoughts and continue running back home. While running she was wishing that she never meet Sonic the Hedgehog.

For ten years she had hope that one day she would be his, so he can love her and likewise she would love him. He would take care of her and she would care of him too, or he would protect her and she would also protect him too.

For those ten years she always thought he was shy, but when he started dating Sally. She thought it was just her age and that he wasn't shy it was just that she was three years younger than he was. After today she has lost all hope in that ever happening.

'_Why would he say all those mean things to me?! I guess everyone is right, Sonic and me will never be! I wish that I never met that selfish, cocky, heartless so called hero,' _she thought while she ran home.

After a few more minutes she finally makes it to her house. Slamming the door behind her and she ran to her room, and once again slamming the door behind her. Slaying down her door she was crying and sobbing.

She kept crying and sobbing as the memory of what happened today rush back to head.

_**Flashback**_

Amy was out shopping to buy her best friend, Cream the Rabbit, a birthday present. While she was looking though all the stores in the mall she saw a very rare sight.

She saw Sonic in a flower store in the mall. That spark once again sparked when she saw this sight.

"**SSOOONNNNIIIICCCC!"** yelled Amy while she ran towards the blue hedgehog. He turns around to see the pink hedgehog running towards him.

Normally he would take off running for his life, but for some reason he didn't run this time. This shocked Amy but she didn't care all she cared about right now was to be with Sonic.

As she got closer to him she notices that he a look that said, "I'm not in the mood for this shit." That look he gave her made her want to know what's bugging him. Stopping in front of her love and she would asks him.

"Sonic what's wrong!?" With worried all over her face she was looked deep inside his emerald green eyes of her hero. Trying to find out what was bugging him so much.

That's when he pushed her on the cold, hard floor. Hitting that floor hurt her so she wanted to ask him why he did that, but she was interrupted by him yelling at her.

"**YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME AMY?! YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME WITH ALL THAT: WELL YOU DATE ME; MARRY ME OR THAT SALLY CHEATER AND YOU'RE THE BEST FOR ME! DAMN IT AMY WHEN WILL YOU WAKE UP FROM YOUR FANTASIES OF US BEING A CAPULE!? I'LL NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER WOULD GO OUT WITH YOU SO…"**

He was interrupted by Amy with tears coming down her eyes.

"S-sonic that how you feel about me! I'm sorry that…" before she could finish he interrupted her again.

"**AMY DON'T EVER INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! DON'T EVEN TRY THAT CRYING SHIT ON ME THIS TIME, BECAUSE IT'S WON'T WORK! YOU'RE ONLY AN ANNOYING FAN GIRL WHO IS OVER HER HEAD, SO TAKE MY ADVICE GIVE UP ON YOUR USELESS DREAM! YOU'RE JUST AS USELESS AS YOU'RE DREAM! I ALSO SICK AND TRIED OF YOU FOLLOWING ME AROUND! TAKE MY ADVICE AND FINDING SOMETHING ELSE TO DO RATHER THEN FOLLOW ME AROUND! NO WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR AND JUST GO DIE!"**

After that was said and done he took off leaving her alone with nothing but her tears. A lot of people in the store came to her side, to comfort her but she tuned all of them out, because she wants to be alone. So with that she gets up and runs out of that store, out of the mall, and towards her home in tears.

_**End of flashback**_

Trying to get back up she was breathing heavily while she was crying like a baby. Her legs were like jelly when she tried to stand up, so when she tried to get on her two feet. She fell back down the hard floor making a loud thud.

She just lied and cried for a few minutes, before she made another attempted to stand up. She kept trying and trying to make it on back on her feet, but every time she would fall back on the unforgiving floor with a sicken thud.

After about a dozen attempts later, she finally stood on her feet with tears in her jade green eyes. Slowly but surely she made her way to her bathroom.

She opens her bathroom door, walks in the bathroom, closes the door behind her, and heads towards the sink.

Washing her stained tears away from all the crying she been doing today. After that she looked in the mirror on the wall above the sink. Seeing the pain and misery in her eyes just looking at sight more tears fell.

Just then an idea came to her and she thought to herself.

'_If he wants me die than fin I'm going to grant his wish! I'm going to fake my death and run away and start a whole new life! The best part of it's that I'll never have to face that: heartless, no good, hateful, selfish, so called hero Sonic the Hedgehog!'_

With that Amy went out of her bathroom and when she looks at her bedroom wall. It was covered with pictures and posters of Sonic. Her bed was covered with Sonic push dolls. That's when a rage came out of her from all the years she bottle her sadness and anger from all the times that Sonic didn't love her.

She started to destroy everything that reminds her of the so-called love of her life. After minutes of destroying her stuff she grabbed her big pink camping backpack. Knowing that she going to need some things for her unknown journey some supplies like: food and water, first-aid kit, clothes, and etc.

First thing that she packed was: her first-aid kit that was in her kitchen, than some food and water, that went to her room to get some clothes, and last but not least every penny she had. The total amount of her money came out as $100 and with that she walks out of her house and into any unknown future.

* * *

_**To whoever read this story, I would like to ask if you would please review. Also that if anyone interested in being my editor for this story that private message me or review and tell me that you're interested in being this story's editor.**_

_**If you don't have a fanfiction accounts please email me at dw611 . dman611 at gmail . com? This would save me from doing too much and updating to early like the original version of these story.**_

_**I would also very much appreciate it if you would help me a bit. Also before I forget not leave a bad review saying that Sonic was a bit out of character. To find out what made him that mad just keep reading.**_

_**Peace out from your man DW611 :P**_


	2. Pattie

**_Hey it me DW611 again with another chapter of The Chronicles of SonAmy._**

**_I would like to thank these people for leaving a review on the last chapter: Sunnythefox199, XoxoSonamy4440oxoX, Icyocean13 (3), My-My986, Alesia, and guest (2)._**

**_I would like to thank these people for following this story: Mr. Nin10do (No space between Mr. and Nin), uppy goes puppy, Magicthehedgie13, My-My986, and Blury-Star-on-Fire._**

**_I would also like to thank XoxoSonamy4440oxoX, Magicthehedgie13, My-My986, Blury-Star-on-Fire, and speedgirl3065 for favoring this story._**

**_A special thanks to one of my favorite fanfiction authors Nebula the Hedgehog and SonAmy4ever (deviantART)._**

**_You guys make me feel better than I really am. I'm sorry if the beginning of this chapter isn't real good I just didn't know how to really start this chapter, so now I would to present to you guys the second chapter of this story._**

**_If you are reading now I've went back and rewritten this chapter. I want to fix so of my mistakes for this chapter so it could be very good. _**

**_I've add a new chapter Pattie in this chapter. Without further ado I present you guys the rewritten chapter 2 of The Chronicles of SonAmy._**

* * *

**_Pattie's age: 58_**

While walking out of her house an alone tear came down her peachy colored muzzle; knowing that all of her friends would be deeply hurt with her gone, but she had to do what was best for her. What was best for her was to start a new life away from Sonic.

Closing the door behind her and takes a sigh as she starts her journey to the unknown. She didn't know where this journey would take her, but she was ready to face anything that came across her path.

Walking off her front porch and walking into the forest. She decides to walk through the forest, because she didn't want anyone to see her, when it's reported that she is die, that somebody would report seeing her walking though the forest. Knowing that walking though the forest would give her the best chances at avoiding people from seeing her. While walking though the forest she notices that it was getting darker and darker.

Being curious on why it was getting darker so she looks up at the sky and saw that dark clouds were covering the sky. While looking up at the sky she thinks, _'Great...just great! First Sonic breaks my heart when all I was trying to do is help him! Then I decide that I'm leaving friends and now...it's going to fucking rain! Why God...why does everything in my life always have to be so difficult?! Oh well I should get my hoodie out before its starts raining!'_

With that she took off the backpack, unzipped it, carefully looked though her backpack, zipped up her backpack, she carefully pulls out a black hoodie, and she puts both the hoodie and backpack on! After that she continues her journey to a better life. As she continued to walk through the forest it started to rain. The more she walked the more it poured, also has she continued to walk the wind was blowing faster and faster.

After five minutes of walking though this awful weather she started to see lighting. That's when she started to run because she known that she needed to get off of this weather, before she didn't want to get sick. As she was running she thought, _'This is the worst day of my life! When I'm I going to catch a break?! I need to find somewhere to get out of this on coming storm before...' _she snapped out of her thoughts when she a loud boom sounds.

**_BBBOOOOOMMMMM!_** This made the pink hedgehog jumped in fear and yelled, **"AHAHAHAH!"** Breathing heavy from being scared with fear written all over her face. A few seconds later when she figured out it was just thunder, her fear faded away and she continued running through the forest. Hoping to find somewhere to stay until the storm is over.

A few more minutes of running though: the dark, cold, muddy, rainy, and windy forest the pink hedgehog ran into a clearing. She stop to catch her breath, she was huffing and puffing. This went on for about a minute or two, after she caught her breath. She looks around to see where she was at.

She saw a little old two-story white house in the middle of the clearing. Just looking at the little house the wet hedgehog wished that she was in her own house. Go to her room and Lay down on her comfortable bed. Cover herself up in her cozy pink blanked all warm cozy and fall sleep. In her dreams, where she could run away from reality and live in her own fantasies where she would find her true love. Rather than out of this here in a middle of a rain storm. She knows that she couldn't turn back now, so she sighs and started to walk again.

As the poor pink hedgehog started to walk away someone called out to her, "Hey you there out in this type of weather!?" Amy turn around to hear the voices came from. What she saw was an old orange female hedgehog standing on front of the house. The hedgehog was wearing a sky blue dress with black boots. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue. Her quills came to her shoulders and they were gray from her age. The poor pink hedgehog would tell the old orange hedgehog.

"Well...I was uh...well I was on my way back to my house! And it's started to rain while I was on my way back." Amy lied but the eyes of the old women didn't show that she brought what she just said.

"Dear, I know that you're not telling me the truth about why you're out here. So come in and tell me everything," the old hedgehog said in a caring tone.

Amy for some strange reason had a feeling that she shouldn't trust this woman. Just something about her wasn't right but Amy couldn't put her finger on it. But also she didn't want to be out here in the cold, rainy, windy, and muddy forest top of that she didn't want to get sick either.

She thinks, _'Well...I can just stay here until the storm ends. In the meantime...I should least give her a chances and I shouldn't let my guard down just because she an old woman...' _she snaps out of her thought when the old woman says.

"Look honey, I don't want you to get sick out here! I can tell by looking at you that you you're not having a good day today," said the old woman in a warming tone.

"Alright I'll go in your home and thanks for letting me stay in your house," said Amy feeling uneasy about it while she walked towards the little old house.

"It's no problem dear," said the old woman in a warming tone and headed back inside of her warming house. After a few seconds later, the wet hedgehog made it to the front porch where there she took after her wet muddy boots off. So she won't attracted any mud in her house. Once she took off her boots she made it way to inside the home of this old house. The inside had what you'll see in an average person's home.

"Make yourself at home while I go and make you some tea. Oh yeah...I almost forgot my name is Pattie Manning and what's yours!?"

"My name is Amy Rose. You can just call me Amy."

"It's nice to meet you Amy," Pattie said with a sweet smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Pattie," Amy said with a smile. After that was said Pattie made her way to the kitchen while Amy walks towards a jacket rack that she saw by the front door. Once she was got to the jacket rack she took off her hoodie and her backpack. Then she hangs her backpack and hoodie on an empty hook and goes back to the living room to relax a bit. When she made it to the living room, she went to the couch, sat down on the couch, and thought, _'How I'm I going to fake my death?!'_

Just sitting down on the couch trying to figure out the perfect way to fake her death. After about a minute of trying to figure out what she's going to do an idea came to her head.

_'I got it! I'm going to find someone who has a clone machine, ask them if I can use it, then take the clone home, then once the clone is at my house I'm going to kill the close so it looks like I've committed suicide, after that I'm going to write a suicide note and leave it on the kitchen table, and after that start my life over! Who I'm going to ask to use their clone machine?! I can't ask Tails because sooner or later he's going to figure out that I faked my death. Also he would tell everyone including that asshole, Sonic the Hedgehog! I can't ask Eggman because I haven't seen him since Sonic, Tails, and I defend him a few months ago. Besides he would be the last person I would ever ask for help! Wait a minute who's going to ask to use their clone machine?!'_

She sat there trying to think of anyone who can help her, and after about three minutes she was about ready to quiz. Until she remembered a friend that can help her, _'Wait a minute I can ask Shawn!' _

Shawn was a little alligator that was like a big brother to her. He was also one of the smartest people on this plant. Shawn always been someone who is kind and always care about every else before himself. Not just that he's always tells her the best advises when she needs them. _'I can't believe that I didn't think of him earlier,' _she through feeling a bit upset that she didn't think of him.

A few minutes later, Pattie heads towards her with a cup of hot tea. Handing her the cup she asked while sitting next to her, "Amy, why were you out there?!"

"Well...is it alright if we don't talk about it," Amy answered in a depressed tone because she didn't want to remember. She also didn't know if she could trust Pattie for something like this.

"Come on Amy, it would make you feel better if you talk about it," said Pattie in a concerned tone.

Tears started to came down the heartbroken hedgehog's muzzle, and she started to sob as the memory of what he did to her. Pattie put an arm around heartbroken hedgehog and pull her into a warming hug. While she was hugging the broken girl she started to rub the emotional wrecked girl's back trying to sooth her. As she was trying to sooth her she says in a comforting tone.

"It's okay Sweetie, just let it all out." As the memory of what happened to her kept playing over and over in her head, like a broken record. She found herself crying like a newborn baby.

After about five minutes of crying, like a baby later she started to calm down and thought, _'Maybe I can trust her!'_ After that thought she would said. "I'm sorry Pattie that I was crying like a baby!" Pattie stops hugging her and would give her a warm smile and she would say.

"There isn't anything to be sorry about. But why are you so upset!?"

"Well...there is this guy named Sonic the Hedgehog and I've loved for ten years now! I've told him countless of times that, 'I love him!' But he never returns the loves me back! He mostly would run away from me when I'm near him. At first I thought he was a shy guy and scared to tell me how he feels! Well…that's before he got a girlfriend *a tear comes down her muzzle* and then I thought that it was because I was three years younger than him! Until what happen today.*tears started to fall again and slightly sobbing before finishing* I realize that we'll never be!"

"It's going to be okay Amy," said Pattie in a comforting tone. That made stopped her tears stop and wiped away her tears, as she continues to tell the events of earlier today.

"Thanks Pattie, now I was shopping for a birthday present for my little sister, because tomorrow is going to be her birthday! While I was walking around the mall I saw Sonic there! So I called him and went over to him! The closer I got to him the more I notice that something was bothering him! So when I got near him I asked him, 'Sonic, what's was wrong?!' That's...when he pushed me down on the floor I was about to ask him, 'Why did he push me!' But before I could he started to yell at me! He told me to*tears started to fall again* that I was the problem! He also told me to wake up from my fantasies of us being a couple! *wipes away tears* I interrupted him by trying to say, 'Sonic, that how you feel about me! I'm sorry that I bother you so much,' but before I could finish my sentence he interrupted me! He called me a bitch and that I was useless just like my dreams! The lost words he said to me were felt like a dragger though my heart! His lost words to me were 'Do everyone a favor and just go die!' After that he said that to me he left me heartbroken *tears started to fall down again* in tears!"

"Oh may…I'm so sorry that he did to you that! You deserve better than that," she said while she pulled her into another hug. They hugged for about a minute or two before the both broke up the hug. Wiping away her tears she would continue to tell her story.

"Then I got up and ran back home crying my eyes out! When I got to my house I slammed the door and slide down against the door, I was crying like a baby! Then I remember what happened! After that I tried to stand up but I was so upset that I couldn't stand up! I tried and tried to stand up but every time I tried I fell down to the floor! It was like my legs were jelly every time I tried. About the dozen try, I finally stood up and I went to the bathroom to wish away all the tears stain! That's when I came up with a plan to: fake my death, runaway, and to start a whole new life!"

"Wait a minute Amy?! Why would you runaway?! I know that he did you wrong, but running away isn't going to fix your problems! Because it'll follow you! It's better if you face your problems...," before Pattie could finish Amy interrupt her.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I know you shouldn't run away! I know that it's better to face your problems head on but I've no other option left! I'm sick and tired of loving someone who doesn't even love me at all! I'm sick and tired of having him being in my mind all the time! I'm sick and tired of everyone making fun of me because I love him too much! I'm sick and tired of people thinking I'm a crazy bitch or that I'm happy! When deep down I'm depressed that he doesn't even care about me at times! I should've seen this coming but I was blind to the true! Today I learned that the true hurts...," before she stop when she saw Pattie crying like a baby.

"What's wrong Pattie?!"

All she did was looking the young hedgehog in her jade green eyes and thoughts, _'Amy, has Daisy's eyes! She also looks a lot like her too! Maybe just maybe she is my granddaughter! I have to find out!'_

Amy was upset with herself, because she thought that she said something that offended her. She would say, "I'm sorry for offending you, please forgive me!?"

"There's nothing to be sorry for Amy, but I've a question for you!"

"What is it?"

"Who is your mother, Amy?!"

"Well my mom name was Daisy," Amy answers in a depressed tone.

"Amy, what's wrong?!"

"I never knew my mother, because she died when I was only six months old!"

"I'm so sorry to hear that! Is it alright if I ask more about your mother, and also ask questions about your father?!"

"Sure I'll answer your questions about them. But why do you want to know about them," answered Amy in a curious on why Pattie would want to know about her mom and dad.

"I just want to alright."

"Okay than just go on."

"First I'm going to start with your mother. Was her best friend's name was Vanilla the Rabbit?! Did her father kick her out because she got pregnant, and who the father of his grandchild was?! Did your mother die because she got very sick?! Now I'm going to ask you about your father. Was he arrested for murder that he was innocent but your grandpa paid the judge and the jury to falsely accuse your father. By doing so they sense him to death! Your father died months before you were born I'm I right?"

Amy was just stunned and shocked that Pattie would know that. She wanted to know how she knows all about what happened to her parents, because neither she nor godmother, Vanilla, would ever speak a word of what happened to her parents to anyone. Curious on how the old hedgehog knew about what happened to her parents she would ask.

"Every word you said was right. How did you know what happened to my parents?!"

"Well...Daisy was my daughter that's how I know what happened!"

What she said stunned, shocked, and scared the poor pink hedgehog. Tears started to fall down from her jade green eyes, falling down her peach muzzle, and to the floor. She started to lightly sob and thought, _'Why does things keep getting worser for me?! First Sonic breaks my heart; I leave my friends, than it rains while I was running away, and NOW that I've found someone in my family! I got to get to Shawn's house NOW!'_

"I gotta go to my friend's house, so it's nice to finally meet you grandma! Take care," said Amy and she turned around to get out of this house, but Pattie stopped her by grabbing her hand. She turned Amy around so she can face her and Amy asked with tears in her jade green eyes, "Please let me go?!" Pattie didn't want to let go because this was the first time she been around her grandchild and so she said.

"Why are you in a hurry Amy?! It's still pouring out there!"

"Cuz I've the perfect plan to fake my death and I don't have a lot of time to do it!"

"Can you please at least wait for the rain to stop?"

"Nope I gotta get out of here now!"

"Amy, please stay! I know that you're hurting because you don't believe that I love you! I do love you Amy you don't know how happy..." before she could finish Amy exploding all the years of anger towards her family at the old hedgehog.

"**YOU DON'T LOVE ME! WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE FOR ME?! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS GROWING UP KNOWING THAT YOUR OWN FAMILY HATES YOU?! ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"**

"Amy, you have every right to be mad at me for not being there for you! Just listen to what I've to say please!?"

"Alright I'm listening," Amy said in annoyed tone.

"Thanks you Amy, now I know that you think that I hate you and it's not true! I love you and I mean it! It wasn't my fault that I wasn't there!"

**"OH REALLY THAN WHO FAULT WAS IT THEN," **Amy yelled more pissed out tone then last time she yelled at her. She just was standing there glaring at her grandmother, thinking that she was lying to her. She was about to pull out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"It's your grandpa's fault because he's the one who told me that you died with your mom!"

**"OH THAT'S IT! WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE THAT I WAS DIED?! YOU SHOULD'VE LOOKED FOR VANILLA BECAUSE SHE WAS THE ONE WHO RAISED ME AS YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!" **Amy yelled while giving Pattie a death glare. As she looks in the eyes of Pattie she saw regret and sadness in her dark blue eyes. Amy knew that she was telling the truth all along. That's when Pattie would say.

"Your grandpa is a very powerful man! I didn't even know that you're alive all this time and I'm sorry for that! I just hope that you can forgive me! All these years, I've thought that I lost my daughter and my grandchild! All these years, I've been depressed because I missed the both of you! I just want you to know that!" After Pattie said that she let go of Amy's hand letting her go freely. Amy didn't leave but walk towards her grandma and hugged her and tears came down the both of their eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I was yelling at you like that! It's just that all the years I've bottled the sadness and anger of thinking my family hated me! Because of my mom or my dad. I hope you that you can forgive me! Cuz I forgive and believe you." After that was said the both broke away from the hug and wiped away their tears and Pattie would say.

"Thank you so much Amy, for believing and forgiving me. Also are you sure you want to fake your death?!"

"Yes I'm sure that I want to do this."

"Well, I saw earlier you how determined you are to do this. But if I may ask this question. Where are you planning to going to after you do this?!"

"Well...I don't know where I'm going to stay at after I fake my death."

"My dad brought me some private land when I was your age. I named the land West Valley. I was going to give it to your mom because she loved it so much, but thanks to your grandpa I couldn't. I think you should have it."

"Really thank you grandma," said Amy excited that she was getting some land to live at. The best part is that it was private so there wasn't anyone that was going to find her. Then she want to know if there was a cabin or something that she could live there so she asked, "Is there a cabin or house there where I could live in?!"

"You're welcome honey. Yes there is a little cabin; we can go there tomorrow if you want."

"I'll love too," said Amy relived that she had someplace to live after what she was going to do later today. An hour of talking of getting to know each other better the rain had finally stopped. Amy got up from the couch and headed towards the front door, but before she got to the door Pattie would say.

"Amy, I almost forget to tell you this."

"What is it grandma?"

"Did you say that Shawn lived in the swamp lands?"

"Yeah he does."

"Well I know a shot cut to that would take you about five to ten minutes."

"Alright where is this short cut!?"

"If you go to the back yard there would be a rose brush near an orange tree. Between the both of them there is a path all you have to do is allow that path and it would take you to the swamp lands," Pattie said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks you for everything grandma," said Amy also with a sweet smile.

"You're very welcome sweetie and thanks for giving me a second chance."

"You're welcome." With that Amy went to the jacket rack to get her hoodie and backpack. Putting on the hoodie if the weather is still cold or windy. After that she put the backpack on, opened the front door, she grabbed her muddy red and white boots. As heading to the back door she stop on the way and went to Pattie to give her a good-bye hug. She carefully made sure that her boots wouldn't touch her dress while she hugged her.

Neither of them wanted to let go, but they knew that some point they would have to. Pattie shed tears of joy because she never thought that she would be hugging her granddaughter. Amy shed tears of joy too because she also never thought that she would be hugging your grandma.

After a minute they broke apart and Amy would say, "Well I'll C'ya tomorrow grandma."

"C'ya tomorrow sweetheart."

With that Amy went to the back door, opened it, and headed out. Once she was on the back pouch she put her boots back on. Looking around trying to find rose brush and the orange. A few seconds later she found them. She walks towards the plants and the more she got closer the most she could see the path. When she got there she saw a rose.

Knowing that the rose symbolizes love and she was still loved with Sonic. Also looking at that rose reminded her of the promise he made her when he return to Mobius from Chris's world. She just stood there and let the tears fall freely. Standing there crying like a baby because she wishes that she never met him. She hated that she had fallen in love with him. After a minute of standing there crying she ran as fast as she could.

While she was running, tears kept falling and falling down from her jade green eyes. With every step she took, the more she wished that she could forget all about Sonic. A few minutes later, she stopped because her legs were score from all the running she's been doing today. That's when she decides that would sit down and rest a little before she continues. At this point she didn't care if her clothes get wet and ruined. She wipes away the tears and look up at the sky.

* * *

**_Hey guys it's me DW611 here again. I just want to say that I just want that I'm sorry for deleting the original chapter 2 of this story. Also yes I went back and pretty much rewrote this chapter._**

**_I'm sorry this chapter ending in somewhat of a cliffhanger. I just think that end this chapter here would be the best spot. Also The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy I had four chapters on Sonic's part and three on Amy's part. I just want to even it out._**

**_In The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy,_** **_Amy's mothers name is Samantha. I change it because I felt like Daisy was a better name. Also in that story I never had the chances to get into this story on Amy's family problems, and have Amy fix the problem._**

**_I didn't want all of her family to hate her so that's why I created Pattie. _**

**_To let everyone who read, The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy that is wondering if I'm going to redo the Tails and Sally situation again!? I'm going to make that mistake again. Just to let you all know._**

**_Once again please review if you can, maybe put it on your favorite list, or follow this story. I hope you enjoy this because I've put a lot of work on this chapter. Peace out from your main man DW611 :P_**


End file.
